1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. More particularly, it relates to a retractable interface between a connector and an electronic device such as a computer.
2. The Present State of the Art
Smaller and more portable computers (often referred to as laptop or notebook computers) have taken the place of many desktop or stand-alone models. With the new-found portability of laptop or notebook computers, the size of external modules or peripherals have also become modular. Furthermore, to overcome the inconvenience and the physical limitations of external modules, smaller more integrated modules have been developed that are capable of being housed within a portable computer. Such a module is illustrated in FIG. 1 as module 10 which is capable of being housed within portable computer 12.
In order to interface with networks or other interactive components, sockets or plugs have populated exposed facets of module 10. In FIG. 1, a socket 14 is illustrated as being formed within the housing of module 10. The socket as depicted in FIG. 1, is capable of receiving, for example, an RJ-xx connector 16 which may be coupled to various network or communication topologies.
Various other types of couplers have been developed for electrically connecting with higher bandwidth interfaces. FIG. 1 depicts coaxial plug 18 as being housed on an exposed facet of module 10. Although coaxial cable has been developed in various designs, each coaxial cable includes a center conductor over which a signal is transferred. A flexible tubular insulator made of a dielectric or non-conductive material encircles the conductor. In turn, a flexible conductive sleeve often in a form of wire mesh encircles the insulator. The conductive sleeve functions as a shield or ground to help maintain the integrity of the signal in the center conductive cable. Finally, the conductive sleeve is coated with a durable insulative sheet.
Coaxial cables are well integrated and used extensively in many network systems throughout the world. One of the benefits of coaxial cable is its simple and standardized couplers for connecting with electrical apparatus. The coupler includes the coaxial connector, with one such example being typically known as a BNC, which is connected with a corresponding jack. A conventional coaxial connector has a relatively large tubular structure, while the jack includes a tubular plug, which interlocks with the connector by a type of threaded engagement or be a press-fit friction engagement.
One of the drawbacks in using coaxial cable is that many of the standardized coaxial jacks have a relatively large diameter that is greater than the thickness of most modules such as PC cards. FIG. 2 depicts one prior attempt at addressing the complication of interfacing a relatively larger coaxial connector with a reduced-sized card 22. In FIG. 2, a module or PC card 20 is depicted as having a reduced size electronic portion with an enlarged interface portion 24 for the attachment of the much larger coaxial jack 26. However, such an appendage to a traditional PC card is very undesirable as it protrudes and distracts from the generalized form factor of the personal computer not only during operation but also during storage and non-use. Such a protuberance is undesirable and distracting from the overall modularity and desirability of a module for interfacing with a portable computer.
A connector to facilitate the coupling of an external jack having a longitudinal attachment with a retractable connector including a stop for preventing initial retraction during the attachment of the external connector is provided. Modular electronic cards have dictated the miniaturization of connection mechanisms and, as such, many mechanisms are now manifesting themselves as retractable connectors. The present invention includes an electronic card having a housing with a circuit board disposed therein and a slidable connector assembly coupled therewith. A slidable connector assembly is configured to slidably alternate between a retracted position and an extended position wherein coupling of an external connector is feasible.
The slidable connector further includes a base member about which the electronic card connector is mounted. In the preferred embodiment, the base member slides about a rail located within the housing and is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. The base member tracks or maneuvers between the extended and retracted position according to an elongated channel disposed within the base member. The elongated channel includes a retraction profile portion for maintaining the base member having the connector thereon in a retracted position and an extension profile portion for maintaining the base member having the connector therein in an extended position. These profiles are comprised of various grooves and surfaces including sides of the channel and other guide posts that facilitate the latching and the stopping of the base member of the connector.
The retraction profile assumes a configuration for maintaining the base member in the retracted position once force has been applied to the base member. The retraction profile also releases the base member from the retracted position when subsequent force is applied to the base member.
The extension profile maintains the base member in an extended position thereby allowing the user to couple an external connector with the connector of the electronic card. The present invention facilitates the axial placement of a connector on the base member with reference to the extension-retraction axis of the retractable or base member. Axial attachment of external connectors is accommodated in the present invention by the extension profile which, when initially subjected to the coupling force that would otherwise cause the base member to commence retraction, maintains a stop which prevents the connector from retracting during the mating or coupling of the external connector with the connector of the electronic card. Subsequent to attachment of the external connector, the base member having the connector thereon resorts to a second resting extended position. Upon the removal of the external connector, subsequent retraction force about the retractable connector facilitates the retraction and retention of the retractable connector, and more particularly the base member, within the electronic card.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches the retractable connector of assuming a coaxial connector configuration. An alternate embodiment facilitates the attachment of any axially oriented connectors including end-mounted modular jacks.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.